Le secret de Don
by Eppsie
Summary: Don a un secret. Charlie et Alan tente de savoir quel est ce secret. Y arriverontils ?


Musique : James Blunt, _« Tears and Rain »_

LE SECRET DE DON

"_Pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je meurs_

_Pourquoi je ris, pourquoi je pleure »_

_Daniel Balavoine, « SOS d'un terrien en détresse »_

- « Charlie ? Charlie, tu peux me dire dans quelle galaxie tu es en ce moment ? ». Alan a lâché un soupir d'anéantissement en voyant que son fils n'allait pas lui répondre. Lui et Charlie étaient en train de dîner. Ou plutôt, Alan était en train de dîner. Charlie était perdu dans ses pensées et avait à peine touché à sa nourriture.

- « Ah, au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai vu Amita aujourd'hui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle était sur le point de convoler en juste noces avec Larry ».

- « Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » a hurlé Charlie, horrifié par l'image de Larry avec Amita.

- « Enfin j'ai ton attention ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu as à l'esprit ? »

- « Rien »

- « Rien ? Charlie, tu as à peine touché à ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette. Il est évident que quelque chose te tracasses. »

- « Don » a soupiré Charlie.

- « Don ? »

- «Ouais. Mon frère, le plus grand mystère de l'univers. Depuis qu'il est revenu d'Albuquerque, notre lien devient de plus en plus fort et j'avais vraiment fini par espérer qu'il n'y aurait plus de secret entre nous. Mais je m'suis trompé ».

« C'est fou. Il connait pratiquement tout de moi. Je n'ai aucun secret pour lui et moi …. »

- « Et toi ? » a demandé son père comme il voyait que Charlie hésitait.

- « Et moi…je ne sais rien de lui ». « J'ai toujours l'impression qu'on a une discussion à sens unique lui et moi. Je lui raconte ma vie, je lui parle d'Amita, de Larry, et plein d'autres choses. Mais Don…, il ne me parle jamais de lui. Il parle de son travail, de son équipe, de sport mais jamais de sa vie privée. Je n'sais même pas s'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie en ce moment ».

- « Charlie, ton frère a toujours été quelqu'un de très privé, de réservé. Et surtout, c'est une personne très indépendante. Il est mal à l'aise quant l'attention des gens est tournée vers lui. C'est dans sa nature, c'est sa façon d'être. C'est très difficile pour lui de se confier à quelqu'un. La seule personne qui arrivait à faire ouvrir Donnie était ta mère. Ou du moins, elle arrivait à percer quelques brèches dans son armure».

« Mais ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Pourquoi est-ce tu es tracassé par ça maintenant ? ».

Charlie a donné un regard étonné à son père.

- « Tu n'as jamais remarqué que Don disparait toujours le mercredi soir et le dimanche matin. Parfois, il disparait pendant des jours. Va savoir ce qu'il fait ! Il est injoignable. Et je sais que l'équipe de base-ball du FBI ne joue jamais ces journées là et je sais aussi qu'il n'est pas avec son équipe. C'est comme s'il disparaissait de la surface de la terre. ».

- « Oh, tant fait pas pour lui. Il sait très bien prendre du bon temps. Faut pas t'en faire ».

- « Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce qu'il fait, où il va, avec qui ? ».

- « Bien sûr que si mais je sais que si Don ne veux pas en parler alors il n'en parlera jamais, même sous la torture. Tu peux me croire, aucun secret n'est jamais bien aussi gardé qu'avec Don ».

Charlie et Alan sont tombés silencieux. Charlie a rompu le silence :

- « Je vais le suivre ».

- « Quoi ? »

- « Je vais le suivre. Puisqu'il ne nous dira rien, alors je vais le suivre. Demain c'est mercredi. Je vais demander à un de mes confrères de me prêter sa voiture puisqu'il risque de repérer la mienne et il connait celle d'Amita et de Larry. »

« Et demain soir, j'attendrais qu'il sorte du bureau et je le prendrais en filature ! » s'est exclamé Charlie. Extrêmement fier de sa dernière invention.

« Charlie, tu dois respecter la vie privée de ton frère. Tu serais en colère contre lui s'il te faisait ça. S'il ne veut pas partagé ce qu'il fait, c'est qu'il n'est pas prêt à le faire. On doit respecter ça. Ton frère ne va pas devenir quelqu'un d'extraverti juste parce que nous le voulons ».

- « Très bien. Alors je ne te dirais pas ce que je découvrirais puisque tu tiens tellement à respecter sa vie privée ».

- « Quoi ?! » s'est exclamé Alan. «Je viens avec toi ».

- « Tu viens avec moi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fait du respect de sa vie privée ?».

- « Eh ben….euh…..donc….je vais juste m'assurer que tu ne vas pas l'embêter. Voilà. » a répondu Alan, qui avait soudainement les joues rouges. « Bien, je vais faire la vaisselle ».

Comme prévu, Alan et Charlie se tenait dans une voiture sur le parking du siège social du FBI attendant que Don sorte.

Quelques moments après leur arrivée, Don est sorti du bâtiment en compagnie de quelques agents. Charlie et Alan l'ont observé converser avec eux puis monter dans son SUV.

Ils ont suivi Don à travers les rues de Los-Angeles avant de se retrouver sur l'autoroute. Bientôt, il était devenu évident que Don allait à son appartement.

Charlie et Alan ont tous les deux lâchés des soupirs de déception lorsqu'ils sont arrivés sur le parking de l'appartement de Don.

- « Bien. Le grand secret de Don est de rentré chez lui après le travail » a marmonné Alan. « On ne va tout de même pas resté dans cette voiture. Je vais le voir ».

Alan commencé à sortir de la voiture mais Charlie l'a retenu.

- « Non attends. Je ne peux pas le croire. C'est pas normal. Je suis sûr qu'il va ressortir dans un petit moment ».

Alan et Charlie ont attendu pendant à peu près une heure. Ils étaient sur le point de sortir de la voiture et de monter à l'appartement de Don quant ils l'ont vu sortir de l'immeuble et remonter dans son SUV.

- « Ah ! Ah ! Je le savais ! »

- « Eh ben tu vois que tu finis par connaitre ton frère ».

Ils ont repris leur filature, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer. Ils ont repris l'autoroute en direction de Los-Angeles. Ils ont pris la sortie A 230 et sont arrivés sur Wellington. Puis ils ont traversés Hillsbora Avenue et Silver Lake Boulevard.

Au début, Alan était un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de suivre Don mais il devenait de plus en plus passionné par leur filature.

- « Attention ! Tu es trop prêt ».

« Ralenti, tu vas nous faire repérer ! ».

- « Papa, c'est Don qu'on est en train de suivre. Ton fils. Pas un dangereux criminel».

Alan a regardé Charlie honteusement. Il s'est retenu pendant quelques minutes puis est reparti de plus belle : « Là ! Là Charlie ! Vite il a tourné à gauche ! ».

- « J'ai vu papa. Je ne suis pas aveugle ».

- « Mais accélère maintenant, on va le perdre ».

Charlie commençait à se faire une idée de la destination de Don. Plus ils avançaient, plus son idée se confirmer. Washington boulevard, Rosernead boulevard. Slauson avenue.

- « J'ai l'impression qu'il se dirige vers l'hôpital ».

- « L'hôpital ? Mais non. Qu'est-ce que ton frère ferait dans un hôpital ».

- « A ton avis. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans un hôpital ? Soit tu vas voir quelqu'un soit c'est toi qu'on va voir ».

Alan n'a pas répondu mais se disait que Charlie avait certainement raison.

Charlie ne s'était pas trompé. Don allait à l'hôpital.

Alan a senti son cœur se resserrer. « Oh mon dieu ! Ca ne peut pas être vrai. Don n'est quand même pas malade ».

- « Calme-toi papa. Don va peut-être simplement rendre visite à une personne qu'il connait. Ne saute pas aux conclusions comme ça ! » a répondu Charlie, pendant qu'il était en train se garer, quelques rangées plus loin à celle de Don.

- « Je saute aux conclusions ?! Ton frère va probablement à l'hôpital tous les mercredi soirs et dimanche matin et je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter ?! ».

Charlie a décidé de ne pas répondre et est sorti de la voiture, imité par Alan. Ils ont suivi Don jusque dans l'entrée de l'hôpital et l'ont observé pendant qu'il parlait avec la réceptionniste. Puis Don a pris un ascenseur. Alan et Charlie l'ont alors perdu de vue.

Alan s'est donc dirigé vers la réception et à demander à voir Don Eppes.

La réceptionniste l'a regardé et a demandé « Et vous êtes…. ? ».

«Alan Eppes. Je suis son père ».

« Oh ! Vous êtes le père de Don !!! Bonjour ! Je suis Sally. Don va être étonné de vous voir ».

« Vous le connaissez bien ? ».

« Très bien. Il vient au service cancérologie plusieurs fois par semaine. ».

Cancérologie. Cancérologie. Ce mot résonné sans cesse dans la tête d'Alan. _Cancer. Oh mon Dieu ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Pas mon Donnie. Je vous en prie. Je ne veux pas le perdre. C'est déjà difficile de survivre à sa mère. Je ne veux pas survivre à mon enfant. _Alan a été tiré de ses pensées lorsque Charlie lui a pris le bras. Il a levé ses yeux et a rencontré le regard désespéré de Charlie. Celui-ci regardait son père avec un regard que son père n'avait pas vu depuis que son plus jeune fils avait 5 ans.

« Papa » a obstrué Charlie. « Don a le cancer et il ne nous l'a même pas dit ! On est sa famille tout de même ». Charlie a repensé aux nombreuses fois où son grand frère l'avait accusé d'être dans sa petite bulle, à l'abri du monde extérieur. A cet instant précis, Charlie a pensé que Don aussi vivait dans sa bulle. Il était enfermé dans sa solitude. Son frère avait réussi a transpercé la bulle de Charlie. Charlie s'est demandé si un jour il arriverait à faire la même chose avec celle de Don. Mais avait-il encore le temps d'essayé ?

Trop accablé par son angoisse et n'arrivant pas à parler, Alan n'a pas répondu à son fils. Au lieu de cela, il a mis un bras autour des épaules de Charlie et ils se sont dirigés silencieusement au service cancérologie.

Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés dans le service, ils se sont rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Sally le numéro de la chambre de Don. Charlie a regardé le bureau d'accueil de l'étage mais il n'y avait personne. Ils ont alors arpentés les couloirs regardant par les vitres des chambres à la recherche de Don.

Soudainement, ils ont entendu le doux son d'un piano. Alan et Charlie se sont arrêtés de marcher et se sont regardés stupéfaits. L'un comme l'autre avait reconnu la mélodie. C'était l'une des compositions de Margaret. Un soir, ils avaient entendus Don la jouait alors qu'ils étaient dans le garage.

Instinctivement, ils se sont tous les deux dirigés vers la mélodie qui semblait venir d'une salle au fond du couloir.

Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés dans la salle, ils n'étaient pas préparés à la vue qui les attendait : Don était en train de jouer du piano à des enfants malades. Les enfants étaient assis en tailleur tout autour de lui, écoutant attentivement la musique. Un petit garçon était sur ses genoux.

Charlie et Alan en avaient les larmes aux yeux et tous deux ont été remplis d'un grand sentiment de fierté. Ils sont entrés doucement dans la salle et se sont assis sur des chaises placées le long du mur.

Les enfants et le personnel médical ont applaudi lorsque Don a fini de jouer la mélodie. Don a commencé à apprendre quelques notes au petit garçon qui était sur ses genoux lorsqu'il a aperçu son père et son frère. Il s'est arrêté momentanément et Alan et Charlie ont pu voir son regard embarrasser, un peu gêné. Ils se sont sentis un peu coupable de se trouver là mais ils n'ont pas bougé. Ils étaient trop heureux de voir Don avec les enfants. Ils ne se rappelaient pas avoir vu Don aussi détendu. Il paraissait même apaisé. D'ordinaire, les lignes du souci et de la fatigue étaient gravées à l'eau forte sur son visage. A leur grande surprise, Don leur a adressé un petit sourire et a reporté toute son attention au petit garçon.

Charlie regardait son frère avec nostalgie. Voir Don donnait des leçons de piano en parlant d'une voie douce et posée lui rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance. Il se rappelait notamment cette même voie douce et patiente lorsque son frère lui a appris à faire du vélo et le rassurait lorsqu'il tombait. Don l'incitait alors à remonter sur le vélo en lui disant qu'il ne fallait jamais reculé devant l'adversité, que la vie est faite d'obstacle faits pour être surmonter. Mais surtout qu'un Eppes n'abandonne jamais. Parole d'Eppes ! Charlie n'a jamais oublié ces paroles. Il s'en est rappelé lorsqu'il était à l'école et qu'il devait faire face à des despotes deux fois plus grand que lui et beaucoup plus âgé. Il s'en est aussi rappelé lorsqu'il a passé son doctorat et lorsqu'il a donné un cours pour la première fois devant un amphithéâtre remplis d'étudiants à peine plus âgés que lui, dans une université renommée. Mais le grand regret de Charlie était qu'il ne s'en était pas rappelé lorsque leur mère se battait contre la maladie. Au lieu d'aider sa mère à y faire face et être avec elle lors de ses derniers jours, il s'était enfermé dans le garage essayant de résoudre une équation insoluble. A cet instant précis il a eu honte de son comportement en regardant les enfants devants lui. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient même pas 5 ans et déjà ils avaient une rage de vivre, de surmonter la maladie.

Charlie a été interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il a senti son père qui était assis à côté de lui se levait.

Alan avait en effet aperçu sur le mur, au milieu des dessins d'enfants, des photos. Les photos représentaient les enfants avec leurs parents ou avec le personnel médical. Certains des enfants sur les photos avaient perdu la bataille contre la maladie. _Tout comme Margaret ! _a pensé tristementAlanMais une photo en particulier a attiré son attention. Celle d'un père noël avec deux enfants assis sur ses genoux. Il a regardé de plus prêt et eu un choc lorsqu'il a reconnu Don dans le costume de père noël. Un sourire est apparu sur les lèvres d'Alan. Donnie en père noël. _Il faut le voir pour le croire. Il y a là matière à chantage _a pensé Alan. Il s'est alors rappelé l'excuse de Don, noël dernier, lorsqu'il leur avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas fêter noël avec eux. Il leur avait dit qu'il était sur une importante mission et que même Charlie ne pouvait être mis au courant. Alan n'avait pas été dupe. Il avait cru que c'était juste une excuse pour ne pas danser avec tante Irène. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était pour aller faire le père noël dans un hôpital. Malgré son sentiment de fierté, Alan ressentait de la déception. Il aurait tellement voulu que son fils partage cela avec eux. _Charlie aurait pu être un bon petit lutin !_

La leçon touchait à sa fin et les enfants ont été déçus lorsque les infirmières leur ont dit de regagner leur chambre.

Alan et Charlie se sont alors approchés de Don qui était resté assis devant le piano.

« Comment vous avez su que j'étais là ? »

Alan et Charlie se sont regardés et Charlie a timidement avoué en regardant ses chaussures qu'ils l'avaient suivi.

Alan a aussitôt ajouté qu'il était là seulement pour s'assurer que Charlie n'allait pas l'embêter.

Don leur a adressé un regard amusé mais n'a pas répondu.

Un silence inconfortable s'est installé entre eux jusqu'à ce que Charlie ait demandé à son frère s'il donnait souvent des cours de piano.

« Oh, euh oui. Je…Je viens là tous les mercredi soir et dimanche matin et lorsque j'ai dû temps libre » a répondu Don ne regardant pas son père et son frère dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a jamais dit ? » a demandé Charlie.

Don a hésité avant de répondre :

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire revivre de mauvais souvenirs. C'est vrai, être là au milieu d'enfants atteints du cancer me rappelle la maladie de maman. C'était une période dure pour nous trois et je….je ne voulais pas rouvrir vos blessures».

« Et puis je ne savais pas si vous alliez être d'accord pour que je joue les compositions de maman. Après tout, elle ne nous les a mêmes faits partagés ».

« Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…. »

« Don. » a coupé Alan. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce que tu fais ici est admirable. En jouant cette musique, les enfants oublient qu'ils sont dans un hôpital, ils oublient leurs maladies, leurs souffrances et celles de leurs parents. Je l'ai vu dans leurs yeux il y a un instant. C'est une très belle façon d'honorer la mémoire de ta mère. Elle aurait été très fière de toi. Elle l'était mais en voyant cela, elle aurait été démesurément fière ». Alan a honoré son fils d'un regard affectueux avant d'ajouter, la gorge nouée : « Je suis très fier de toi aussi. Je l'ai toujours été mais après ce que je viens de voir ce soir…C'est un honneur d'être ton père Don ».

« Et c'est un honneur d'être ton frère » a ajouté Charlie. « Papa a raison. Maman aurait voulu que tu joue sa musique ».

« C'est vrai, tu as toujours été un meilleur joueur de piano que moi. Toi tu joues avec tes sentiments, tes émotions. Et c'est ce que tu transmets à ces enfants. Moi j'ai toujours joué en calculant le rythme…..Je suis fier de toi Don ».

Don a regardé son père et son frère. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir un mot. C'était déjà assez dur de retenir les larmes. Il a vu dans les regards de son père et de son frère un amour et une fierté sincère. N'arrivant pas à parler, Don a décidé de jouer une autre mélodie. Pendant qu'il jouait, il n'a pas pu retenir ses larmes. Mais ça ne l'inquiété plus. Il a senti Charlie s'asseoir à sa droite sur le banc et posé la tête sur son épaule. Alan s'est assis sur la gauche de Don, a enroulé un bras autour de ses épaules et lui a donné un baiser sur le front.

_« La musique commence là où s'arrête le pouvoir des mots » Richard Wagner_

_« La musique est l'aliment de l'amour » William Shakespeare_

The end.

7


End file.
